The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to computer systems for managing a password.
Passwords are a widely used method of authentication used by computers and networks. A single user may use many passwords to access different password protected domains, or access password protected content. As the use of passwords for authentication increases, the need for managing passwords may also increase.